frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frozen/@comment-1536224-20140608213538
Frozen is possibly the greatest movie I've ever seen. Previously my favourite film was Avatar, but in the grand scheme of things that's just a typical love story; my brother says it's basically Pocahontas with blue aliens. But Frozen is intelligently written, brilliantly performed and it has unexpected plot twists such as Hans' treachery and the fact that, for once, it was not true loves kiss that broke a curse. Yes there was a fairly typical love story involved, but it focussed more on the love between two siblings than romantic love and that's something that doesn't often happen in Disney, establishing Frozen as one of the most unique films they've ever produced. Most of the characters were excellent and they managed to fit a large variety of different people into the film. My favourite character is Elsa. She's kind hearted but reserved, too powerful for her own good and perhaps the sexiest Disney character since Jasmine and Esmeralda. Just watch that walk and saucy expression at the end of Let It Go. I see Elsa as more than just eye candy though; she's also a facinating character, one of the greatest Disney has ever created. I really felt sorry for her because surpressing things is not easy and her parents only made it worse by shutting her off from the world. I know her parents were not deliberately cruel, but by cutting her off from everyone, including her sister, they made her very lonely and severely damaged Elsa and Anna's relationship, as well as Elsa's mental state. Seriously if they had not died, they would have just kept on telling Elsa that she can't be herself, and then she probably would have gone mad and become an actual villain instead of a misunderstood protagonist. I liked seeing Elsa's darker side in the palace when she was fending off those two guards but I'm glad she stopped before she went too far. It's ironic that the true villain was the one to calm her down. I didn't really feel anything when the king and queen kicked the bucket, at least not for their sakes only for their children. They weren't bad people and they didn't deserve to die, but it was for the best in the long term. They clearly had no idea what to do with Elsa's powers which is a great message because it shows that parents don't always know what's best. Listen up kids! If your parents tell you to surpress an awesome talent DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! Anna's my second favourite character. She was quite charming, if a little annoying, and what I liked about her the most was that she literally loved her sister more than life itself. Another display of their parents' unintentional but devastating cruelty, was that they allowed Pabbie to make her forget about her sisters powers so she couldn't even understand why she wasn't allowed to be with Elsa. Despite that, the bond between Elsa and Anna was just beautiful; I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful bond between siblings, and I have three siblings myself. I was sobbing when Anna protected Elsa from Hans. Then I laughed when Anna punched him in the face. Is it just me, or is it always the small women who turn out to be the strongest? Other girls who are much stronger than their size would suggest are Clara Oswald, the greatest Doctor Who companion ever who battled the Great Intelligence and helped the Doctor throughout his entire life, only asking to be remembered in return (which the Doctor didn't do for over a thousand years; I'm pissed about that and I hope it's addressed at some point in the series), Ahsoka Tano, a far greater Jedi than her own Master or any member of the corrupt Jedi Council during the Clone Wars, and Mulan who kicked the ass of a hun twice her size in the climax of the movie and almost single handedly saved the whole of China. Prince Hans was unique as not only was his villainy hidden from the protagonists but from the audience as well. Most other Disney villains, Scar, Frollo, Jafar, Hades and countless others (Mr Waternoose from Monsters Inc being one of the few exceptions), are basically confirmed as the bad guy from the beginning but Hans keeps you on your toes so you can't say he's not an interesting villain. The thing is that while Hans did evil things in an attempt to reach his goals, he struck me as a "the ends justify the means" kind of man. There was no indication that he would be a bad king had his plan actually succeeded; in fact it was very likely that most people would be as charmed by him as Anna was when they first met. That said he was also as manipulative as Darth Sidious from Star Wars and an even better actor (which is a remarkable accomplishment since Sidious had the entire Republic and Jedi Order fooled for well over a decade) because there were some occassions where Sidious' facade could slip, particularly in the Clone Wars series as in the Lost Episodes a mere clone was able to realise he was a villain. Hans' facade was almost perfect; even Elsa fell for it after she was captured and she's much more difficult to fool than Anna. Olaf was funny but although I liked him, I didn't connect with him like I did with Elsa and, to a lesser extent, Anna. Seriously a snowman who wants summer? That said, he did provide some good comedy and he was an extremely loyal friend. Kristoff was also loyal and likeable but like Olaf, I didn't really connect with him, although his one sided conversations with Sven were entertaining, and it was touching when he turned to make sure Sven was alright when he fell into the ice, even though he needed to get to Anna as quickly as possible. I also thought Sven was one of the greatest non-speaking characters I've seen and he was pretty badass when he charged headlong into a blizzard to get Kristoff to Anna. Overall this film was a masterpiece, although I do wish they'd given a bit more detail about how Elsa got her powers. As long as they have a good plot, and focus more on Elsa, I would love to see a sequel. I hope they show someone else with phenomenal magical powers, preferably a villain. Elsa's one of the most powerful Disney characters ever created and I'd love to see her unleash her powers on someone who can actually hold their own against her. Anna was right when she said that Hans would be no match for Elsa; the only reason he nearly killed her was because he attacked her emotionally before drawing his sword. Anyway it seems that Disney has finally entered a new Renaissance era.